pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
ParaQueen Entry by Sakura Mizuki Harlaown
Sakura sighs to herself beforewalking out onto the stage Sakura: Hello Meganee-san Meganee: Hello Sakura, now before we start i believe that you have something to convey to someone in the audience. Sakura: Yes... yes i do. She turns to towards the audience. Today two people who are very close to me lost their memories. I want to let them know that even if they never regain their memories of me that i will always protect them in anyway i can, no matter what the cost is, because if it wasn't for them i would not be standing here today.For as lng as i live i will treasure, them and the memories we shared as they are my precious family. Meganee: Oh my that is a very touching sentiment. You obviously care about your family and friends. Shall we Get started? Sakura nods her head in agreement Meganee: So Sakura what do you think Pripara is? Sakura: Well i think it's a place where people are free to have fun, smile, sing and dance to their hearts content. People are able to be themselves and have fun doing it. Pripara allows you to make friends with people who you wouldn't normally be friends with. Some people may actually describe it as a paradise. Meganee: It makes me really happy, that you feel that way about pripara. Next Question: Why do you want to be ParaQueen? Sakura: For my fans and my fans only. Being Paraqueen doesn't bother me, since im able to make people smile, whether I win or lose, but im sure it will my fans even happier if i win. Just because I don't really care about being paraqueen doesn't mean i won't give my best performance yet. Meganee: Such a down to earth answer, you're fas will be proud of you. So sakura if you had to choose Fan or Friends who would it be? Sakura: umm Both.... I wouldn't be standing up here without my friends or my fans, they've supported me and it's because of them that i can shine as bright as i can. Also i'm pretty sure that my friends are my fans aswell so i can't have one without the other and i actually consider my fans as my friends even if i don't know them personally. Meganee: I'm sure that will make all of your fans happy after hearing that. so now tell us a little about yourself. Sakura: Umm ok, well I'm Sakura Mizuki Harlaown, I'm a first year junior high student at St Maries Academy and Pripara Idol Academy. I am originally an Aikatsu Idol studying under Kanzaki Mizuki from Moonlight Office. I never attend any of my academic lessons since i usually already know the material, so usually spend my time writing or designing my own music or clothes. In my spare time when i have it i tutor .... well i used to ...my fellow classmates Miyuki and Kotomi so that they could continue being idols. I am adopted and i have recently met my maternal grandfather and great uncle. Once my Grandfather found out who i was, he became really overprotective, which annoyed me since i didn't consider him as family, since he never tried to find me. Meganee: Ok well its just about time for your performance. Good Luck Sakura Thank you everyone Performance Song: Ichiban no Takaramono Coord: Heaven's Symphonia Coord (A white and Pink version of Airas) Meganee: Oh a legendary Symphonia Coord. Thats quite a dangerous coord you've chosen sakura. Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. Coord Change Start!!!! Meganee: A legenday coord or a legendary performance Sakura: Heaven's Symphonia Coord Audience: Ganbatte. Sakura Ichiban. Sakura: Miyuki... Kotomi even if i can't help you regain your memoried the least i can do is make you and everyone else smile Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari Sore mo ii omoide datta Prism Live Star Flash Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakar Angel Kiss Miyuki: Who who is that? Kotomi: she's so pretty, yet she seems so sad. Sakura's aura becomes a gentle but bright golden color. Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo Kimi to mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo Infinite Hug Eternal Shining Diamond Dust Burning Kimi to ga yokatta Hoka no dare mo demo nai Demo mezameta asa Kimi wa inain da ne Eternal Big Bang - Beautiful Birth Infinite Prism Phoenix Zutto asondereru Sonna ki ga shiteta Ki ga shite ita dake Wakatteru Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai Matsuri no ato mitai Sabishii kedo sorosoro ikou Shiny Star Fantasia The Symphony of Love, L'amour de L'ange Doko made mo yuku yo Koko de shitta koto Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo Miyuki: I feel like i know Kotomi: her Emperor's Dance Flame of Love, La Flamme D'Amour Kimi to hanarete mo Donna ni tooku natte mo Atarashii asa ni Atashi wa ikiru yo Aurora Rising Eternal Prism Act - Symphonia memoria' Visions and sounds start going through Miyuki's and Kotomi's minds as their memories return. Their eyes widen in realisation and they shout out to their friend. Miyuki and kotomi: Sakura!!!!!! Daisuki yo!!!!! Hitori demo yuku yo Shinitaku natte mo Koe ga kikoeru yo Shinde wa ikenai to Making drama switch on - Lunatic fairy party My Happily Ever After Nature's perfect harmony My Autumn wonderland Valkyrie Maiden's Release Everyone Play in PriPara Hills! ''' '''Tick Tock Flower 'We Are PriPara! ' Tatoe tsurakute mo Sabishisa ni naite mo Kokoro no oku ni wa Nukumori wo kanjiru yo Cyalume Change!!!!!!! Megutte nagarete Toki wa utsuroida Mou nani ga atta ka Omoidasenai kedo Me wo tojite mireba Dare ka no waraigoe Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono Audience: Sugoi *Crying from the moving performance* Meganee: That may have been the most moving performance we've ever had in Pripara, your prism voice intensified it. Miyuki and Kotomi run onto the Stage and throw themselves at Sakura Miyuki and Kotomi: Gomenai Sakura, we didn't mean to forget you. Kotomi: You're feelings reached us. Category:StarMiya Category:Sakura's Shows Category:Prism Voice Category:Aurora Rising Category:Events Category:ParaQueen Category:Symphonia Series Category:Prism Live